Transmission systems, such as pipelines, cell towers and electrical power transmission systems, can be damaged in a variety of ways, including damage by weather, by accidents, and by intentional sabotage, just to name a few. Of course, many elements of such transmission systems are often located in remote areas where monitoring of the systems may be quite difficult, dangerous, and expensive. However, damage to these transmission systems can result in even more costly and extensive repairs. For example, damage to multiple towers of an electrical power transmission system could cause cascading or “rolling” blackouts.
Early notification of damage to a transmission system can provide several benefits. If a transmission system operator is informed that an event is forthcoming then the operator can follow a procedure for mitigating the consequences of that event. For electrical power transmission systems, for example, an operator could take steps to localize the problem, thus minimizing or preventing the occurrence of cascading blackouts. Additionally, if an operator is informed that an event, such as intentional sabotage, is happening at a given location, the operator can alert local law enforcement authorities so that the intruder may be captured. Monitoring of transmission systems may also provide an opportunity for enhancing security or monitoring of remote locations, such as border areas.